My Definition of Love
by Mikairi
Summary: RLHG:'They say love is what we live and die for..' Hermione goes back in time and finds love in the least likely. But will it last? Or will they be torn apart, by evil and, time...
1. Memories Drenched in Salt

**My Definition of Love**

Chapter 1... Memories Drenched in Salt

By: Mikairi

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world that JKR has amazingly created... Harry Potter, of course, belongs to her and this story is non-profit.

A Remus and Hermione fic, an idea that's been floating in my head for months.... )

* * *

They say that love is the strongest bond in existence. That no other power can compare or take its place. They say it is what we live for and die for. If this is so, then life without love is cold, empty, and meaningless. They say that love can heal worn hearts; purify and renew. It is the greatest of all luxuries, and for many, the greatest of all necessities. Why is love the most sought after of things, I asked. And they said that love is indestructible, that it has the ability to bend and flex under strain, yet never snap. They told me that love can endure; through pain and sorrow, war and distance, through poverty, and through death. I asked them if love could endure through time, through years, decades, centuries... If it is true, it will last, but only if it is true, they answered, but, on many occasions, time is love's destructive rust.

And I remembered those words to this very day. I etched them into my memory, never to forget. Because I believed them, at least, for a while. Don't be mistaken, I do believe in love, deeply and completely. What I don't believe is that time destroys love, that it wears on it like a destructive rust. I am here recalling those words spoken long ago because my love has out lasted time, and from my experience, I know it always will. Love, as I know it, is strong, patient, and healing. But most importantly, my love is everlasting. My name is Hermione Jane Granger, and I don't need to be told what real love is-by ANYONE-because I know for myself.

* * *

..August 17, 1998..

The tears that clung to her lashes clouded her vision, making everything appear blurred at the edges. The dull candlelight did not aid her in her need to see clearly, as it flickered, casting shadows that seemed to hop along the walls. The lump in her throat was so swollen she knew she would never speak another word again. At least, not about him. Her face felt cold and sticky, though she had given up trying to dry it. There would just be more tears to stain her cheeks. She couldn't remember how long she had been crying for, the tears had not yet ceased, like two steady streams winding their way along the curve of her nose; a predestined path.

Her long brown curls were tangled and unkempt. They draped over her shoulders, almost comfortingly as she stood, her gaze locked on the only material memory she had of him. The sky that night was a rich royal blue, as if its only purpose was to support the several small diamonds that rested, glittering, upon it. And in the center was the greatest gem of them all, cut in the shape of his face. This night was in memory of him, because he was now one of the fallen. Yet, he hadn't fallen at all, she thought, because there he lay high upon the velvet blue, glowing brightly, where he could watch over her, always. It wasn't the man on the moon that smiled down upon her and the rest of the world, it was her man of the moon, who rose ever so slightly and gave the dark night it's only bit of light. She closed her eyes, allowing the streams a momentary break as she remembered, and couldn't help but smile. She opened her eyes and glanced at the clock that chimed rather rudely, disturbing the respectful silence during his memorial.

She sighed and drifted away from the window where she flopped on to her bed, not caring that her muddy shoes were still clamped soggily to her feet, nor that her scarf and coat were doing their very best to suffocate her. Her eyes lingered on the great gem through the opened curtains, until sleep washed over her, much like the streams that did not dry up, even while she dreamt...of him once again.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? It's only the first chapter, things will make sense soon lol.

reviews make my writing worth while )

-:- Mikairi -:-


	2. The Last Supper

**My Definition of Love**

Chapter 2... The Last Supper

By: Mikairi Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world that JKR has amazingly created... Harry Potter, of course, belongs to her and this story is non-profit.

A/N: compared to chapter one, I must quote Monty Python when I describe this one:  
"And now for something completely different." (lol, gotta love them Brits :) )

* * *

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! You are nineteen years old, _when_ are you going to start acting it?!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed upon entering the kitchen with a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

Though many a parent would agree that she had good reason to be yelling, as her two sons had just enchanted the kitchen furniture and the many entrées to perform a complicated song and dance routine to Beethoven's fifth symphony.

"Ah, but mother, what's dinner without a bit of culture?" Fred asked as the butter dish waltzed overhead with the roast beef.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth but quickly closed it, she looked like she was trying hard not to smile.

Hermione was trying her best to stifle her laughter, unlike Ginny, who was in fits of giggles because a potpie had propelled, and splattered, into the back of Ron's head. Hermione gave up and giggled softly, Ron's expression was just too hilarious. It was times like these that she really cherished, when everyone was in a good mood and the house was permeated with laughter. Days like these were complete contrasts to what life at 12 Grimmauld place usually was. She stopped giggling as she thought about how tense and worrisome everyone had been, like they were waiting for a bomb to detonate at any time.

Ron was pelted by a barrage of peas, and Hermione shook her head. Now was not the time to be worrying.

She glanced around the room and was glad to see that Harry was laughing softly, which for the past year, had been a rare occurrence.

A door closed behind her, she turned to see Mr. Weasley and Lupin. Lupin, who was looking paler than usual, was watching the scene with apprehensive amusement.

"All right, boys, that's enough now." Mr. Weasley said laughing but stopped as a large, double-pronged fork cartwheeled straight at his head. He ducked just in time, pulled his wand out, and in moments, calm and order was restored to the kitchen.

Hermione chose a seat between Ginny and Harry, who were all grinning, as Ron sat across the table attempting to pull the gooey vegetables from his hair.

Hermione stared around the table, Fred and George were sitting across the table on Ron's left side. Mr. Weasley was helping Mrs. Weasley pour juice into the goblets, all the while whispering quietly. Mundungus Fletcher was snoring loudly in his chair next to Lupin. She looked up into his pale face and smiled before turning away.

Mrs. Weasley stood and looked expectantly around the room. Her eye caught on Mundungus, who was now not only snoring but mumbling in his sleep. Lupin noticed this and nudged him, though this only caused Mundungus to slide off his chair and disappear under the table. When he did not reappear, Mrs. Weasley just rolled her eyes and gently tapped her spoon against her goblet.

Everyone stopped talking as she began to speak, "I think a toast is in order," she began, "for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who are graduating this year. To the new Head Boy and Girl." She said fondly. Hermione beamed, she'd been hoping for this since her first day at Hogwarts. She looked at Harry and smiled, he looked pleased as well.

"And to Ron, the _new_ Gryffindor Quidditch Captain." Mrs. Weasley announced looking beside herself with pride.

Ron stopped trying to wipe the gravy off his hands, his ears were burned red, yet he couldn't stop grinning.

"Drink up." Mrs. Weasley said before taking a sip from her goblet.

"Cheers!" Came a slurred and muffled voice from beneath the table. A few seconds later Mundungus reappeared, his hand clutched around his goblet, which sloshed and spilled as he staggered to his feet and flopped back onto his chair.

Hermione heard Ginny snort into her goblet and she couldn't help but smile.

Mrs. Weasley sat back down, dabbing the corner of her eye with a handkerchief, and chatter began to fill the room once more. As Hermione reached for the dish of mashed potatoes, she felt someone's eyes on her. For a moment she thought it was Kreacher, but as she glanced around she noticed Lupin looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Though, the moment she saw him he glanced back at his plate.

"This is very good." Lupin said kindly to Mrs. Weasley.

"Why thank you, Remus, go ahead help yourself." Mrs. Weasley urged.

"I would, honestly, Molly, except I'm not feeling very well this week." Lupin said quietly, his eyes dropping back to his plate.

Hermione watched Mrs. Weasley's face soften, "I'm sorry I forgot it's almost..." she trailed off as she glanced out the window. It was true Lupin looked much paler today, though the faint candlelight probably didn't help, and his face looked older, more weary... he looked downright miserable.

Dinner was a very quiet affair after that, mostly because everyone was too busy with their food. Hermione had just laid her spoon down when the clock chimed eight thirty.

"Er, Mrs. Weasley, I was wondering, do you think you could sign my permission form for Hogsmeade?" Harry asked hopefully. Hermione felt sympathy for him. She remembered that he had not been allowed to leave the Hogwarts Grounds their previous year, instead, while Ron and herself went shopping and visited the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, Harry had practiced Occlumency with Dumbledore himself.

Mrs. Weasley's face faltered for a moment but she quickly recovered, "Of course, Harry, but this year I want you three-you four-," she corrected, eyeing Ginny, "to stick to Hogsmeade, goodness knows how many times you've ended up in that forest." She sighed exasperatedly, "Agreed?"

Hermione cast Harry and Ron an anxious look, visiting Grawp in the Forbidden Forest was something they had been doing for a long time now. She turned her face back towards her pudding, knowing that her promise could not be kept, she nodded her head slightly and soon felt guilt ridden.

"Now mother, the forest isn't _that_ dangerous, Fred and I have been in there loads of times and nothing bad has ever happened." George said conversationally, "Though I must admit, that one time when that mad Veela snuck up on us..."

Fred's face lightened to an expression of dreamy content, "She was quite a looker, had she not been in a homicidal rage, I believe I might have asked her to accompany me to the Three Broomsticks..."

Mrs. Weasley glared darkly at them, she bit out firmly, "It's dangerous and I will not have them wondering about in there."

Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement, "I expect the Forest to be even more dangerous now than ever, Dumbledore said himself this year he's taken precautions to keep students out."

"What kind of precautions?" Ron asked his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing that you'll need to worry about." Mrs. Weasley said sharply.

Hermione wondered what "precautions" Dumbeldore would take, certainly not the Dementors, she cringed at the mere thought of them, besides they worked for Voldemort now... Perhaps some creatures of Hagrid's or maybe, maybe even Grawp. Grawp was much more tame than the first time Hermione had met him back in her fifth year, and having a Giant patrolling the forest would surely be a great security.

Hermione leaned back in her chair, her eyelids felt very heavy. A sleepy lull in the conversation fell over the table, the only sounds were of the crackling fire, which by now was slowly dying, and the steady tick of the clock that stood against the far wall. She felt something brush against her leg, she glanced over at Ron, who grinned back and raised a suggestive eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and discreetly kicked him back under the table.

She turned her gaze back to the fire thinking about it, again. She had been going out with Ron on and off since their fifth year. Hermione cared deeply for him, yet she could never really say it was love. Though she knew for a fact that he loved her, even before Ginny had told her. He had always been there for her and was always by her side, even in the most difficult and dangerous situations. And yet, when they were together it seemed all they did was fight, and it was at then when doubt would creep in and settle around her mind, followed by uncertainty, and then finally, heavy guilt. Guilt for her uncertainty.

"Arthur, I don't suppose you've seen Kreacher lately, have you?" Mrs. Weasley inquired, disrupting Hermione from her thoughts.

Mr. Weasley frowned, "No, not at all actually. It's been bothering me as well, he's been missing for too long."

"Do you think he's gone to the Malfoys?" Harry asked.

Lupin, who had been massaging his temples looked up, "It's possible he could just be lurking around somewhere, I think it's safe to say we aren't his favorite company. I think I'll go and look for him after dinner."

Hermione had noticed for the past few days that Lupin had seemed worried about something, was the disappearance of Kreacher the reason? Maybe it was just because the full moon was merely three days away... It could have just been her imagination, but she thought she had caught him staring at her all through dinner, or maybe he had just been staring in her general direction. Whatever the reason, no one else seemed to notice his silent distress...

"I think it's time you all went to bed." Mrs. Weasley said as she checked the clock, "We have to get up early tomorrow, and we cannot be late."

Nobody objected they, like Hermione, had been looking forward to a good night's sleep.

"Hold on!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as they all reluctantly stood from their chairs. Mrs. Weasley bustled to one of the cabinets and extracted three small leather bound books. She turned and smiled fondly at them, "These are for you three," she said, addressing Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "They're photo albums, pictures from all your years at Hogwarts."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he thumbed through the pages.

"Yeah, Mum, this is brilliant." Ron replied happily as he held up a picture of two pajama clad girls, who's hair was sticking up in places and both were yawning hugely, but looking very happy, as they eyed the pile of presents at the foot of their beds. Hermione looked closer, it was her and Ginny on Christmas morning of last year.

"Ron!!!" She rushed over to him and shut his book, blushing furiously.

"Who took that picture?" Hermione asked Ginny quietly as everyone laughed softly at their red faces.

Someone coughed loudly behind her. Hermione turned to see Fred and George, who winked cheekily back at them.

Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes, "Should have known."

Hermione thanked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and opened the cover. She received quite a surprise when the book jolted, and the spine doubled in thickness. She wondered what kind of charm Mrs. Weasley had put on it...

The first picture was of her, Ron, and Harry from their very first year. She couldn't believe how little she looked, as her picture-self smiled meekly back. Harry was grinning broadly, dressed in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes, holding his old Nimbus Two Thousand against his shoulder, and looking rather disheveled. Ron was on the end, grinning as well, and occasionally giving Harry a congratulatory nudge. The picture must have been taken right after a victorious quidditch game for Gryffindor, Hermione wondered which one...

Ron snorted with laughter, "Look, this one must have been during our third year, Hermione, you look as if your about to curse me."

Hermione looked at the picture Ron was pointing too, and laughed as well, true, her picture-self kept shooting Ron nasty looks as she clung firmly to a squealing and hissing Crookshanks.

"I'm glad you all like them." Mr. Weasley said, as he looked over Harry's shoulder at the book.

"All right now, you can take them upstairs but you need to go to sleep early, it's almost nine." Mrs. Weasley said as she waved her wand and began to clean the table.

"Can't argue with that." Ron said through a stifled yawn.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Lupin stayed behind to clear up the dishes. Lupin sighed as he lifted the large silver platter of extra roast beef that had been left uneaten, from the table. "Hermione, do you think you could do something for me?" he called.

Hermione turned and walked back to the table, "sure."

"Well, would you take this upstairs and give it to Buckbeak?" Lupin asked, "I'd do it myself but he never has had a particular liking for me."

Mr. Weasley looked over the pile of plates he was stacking, "Oh, don't worry about that, Harry said he'd take it up tomorrow, said he wanted to say good-bye to Buckbeak before he left."

"Oh I don't mind, it'd only take a second." Hermione replied dismissively, and she slipped her photo album into her robe pocket for safe keeping.

Lupin smiled gratefully, "Thank you, last time I got too close to a magical creature I almost had my arm taken off."

Hermione laughed, "Right, I don't think you'd want that." She took the platter carefully and walked out of the kitchen, and down the hall. up the stairs, she walked slowly, taking her time trying hard not to drop any meat or spill any of the juice on herself. She panted as she kicked Buckbeak's door with her foot and leaned it open. The room was dark, but she thought she saw the Hippogriff lying against the far wall.

She needed a light, where was that gas lamp? She took a few steps inside, though as soon as she did, the door slammed shut. She was enclosed in darkness, and it was unusually quiet, was Buckbeak asleep? She carefully balanced the platter on her knee and reached her hand out for the wall. The clock chimed at that precise moment, she shrieked in surprise, and the platter fell to the ground with a large clang.

"Damn clock." She swore under her breath as she heard the meat splatter to the floor and she felt the gravy soak through her robes. She bent down and felt for the platter and picked it up. She whirled around as she heard a loud shuddering breath only feet behind her.

"Kreacher wonders why the meddlesome mudblood is here." A voice wheezed, sounding furious.

Hermione squinted her eyes, but she couldn't see a thing. Her heart was pounding, she was trapped in a dark room with a murderous house elf, who at the moment, sounded very angry. Yes, she was very scared right then.

The clock continued to chime loudly from the wall, the platter she was holding was shaking terribly, though she thought it was because of her tight grip on it. She gasped as it began to glow blue in her hands, the light filled the room and the last thing Hermione saw was Kreacher charging at her in fury, as he limped madly towards her.

"Filthy mudblood!" He shrieked, "how dare you interfere with Kreacher's masters plans, how dare you!" Hermione felt the sensation of being grabbed around the stomach and pulled backwards, before she was blinded by light and violently speeding colors. The light soon faded away and Hermione felt herself falling, she cried out, trying to grab something-anything-before she fell. Her head was the first thing to hit the floor and as the shadowy room faded to black, she heard the silver platter crash beside her, where it rolled like a rogue hub cap and clanged to a stop at the foot of the bed...

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know what an evil cliffie, hmm, anyone else get the feeling something really bad has happened?

lol, I'd like to take this time to say thank you to my wonderful reviewers, who had nothing but good things to say about my very first chapters :) lol, to my reviewers, _**Thank You!**_

To be honest I don't mind criticism at all, it can be helpful sometimes. Although, flames, cringe I'm not too crazy about them, but it's the readers opinions... I guess... : P

Oh, and I have to give major props to my sis Lunetta, mostly because I said I would, lol :D

third chapter is under way, :) see you then!

R E V I E W! please?

-:- Mikairi -:-


	3. The Spy

****

**My Definition of Love**

Chapter 3... The Spy

By: Mikairi

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world that JKR has amazingly created... Harry Potter, of course, belongs to her and this story is non-profit.

* * *

Hermione fluttered her eyelids open as she drifted out of unconsciousness. Her head ached and it took her a few moments for her mind to register that she was staring at the muddy hardwood floor. But why was she on the floor? She raised her head and grimaced as her fore head throbbed painfully. The room was dim yet she could still make out the familiar shape of Buckbeak's room; the window, the only window was opened and a light breeze swayed the long curtains...

Hermione pushed herself on to her knees feeling very confused. She wracked her brain trying to remember what had happened to her the night before, but she couldn't, her mind felt completely empty.

She looked around the room and her eye caught on to the silver platter that lay a few feet away. The events from the night before came rushing back in a wave. She closed her eyes and massaged her forehead as she tried to sort it all out. She had gone to feed Buckbeak the leftover meat, she had found Kreacher, then the platter had started to glow and she had fallen...

Her eyes flew open and she pushed herself to her feet. Yes, she was still in Grimmauld Place and in Buckbeak's room, yet it felt unfamiliar...

She swayed and gripped onto the nightstand for support. Something was definitely wrong, for one, Buckbeak was no where to be seen, and as the sun was just beginning to rise, the light revealed several other oddities.

The sour smell that usually foretold of the Hippogriff's presence, in its place, was a musty, slightly stagnant aroma, as if the room had not been occupied by anyone or anything for months.

She looked around and was stunned to see several shiny broomsticks hanging on the wall, a large oak dresser gleamed underneath, and on top of the smooth surface were many silver framed pictures, the occupants fast asleep.

What was going on? She rushed over to the dresser and grasped one of the silver frames. It wasn't a picture, but an award that read: For Special Services to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this certificate is awarded to: Regulus Black.

What in the world was this doing in Buckbeak's room? Hermione remembered perfectly well the day Sirius had tied it to a box of fillibuster fireworks and blew it up.

Hermione picked up a picture, the face staring back up at her was familiar but she was sure she had never seen him before. The boy had sleek black hair and looked to be about fifteen. As her eyes wandered over the dresser, Hermione realized that the boy was in every photograph, smirking arrogantly.

She placed the picture back thoughtfully. Perhaps Kreacher had set this up... She frowned, it didn't make sense at all.

In the corner of the room on the opposite side was a large burlap sack. Curious, Hermione strode over and pulled it open, hoping she'd find some answers at the bottom of the bag.

There were black robes, a wand, hat, and many books. Were they Ron's perhaps? Maybe even Harry's? Yet these books weren't the ones required for their seventh year, in fact, these were all out of date.

She packed the bag and closed it. It was all wrong, this room made absolutely no sense. Yesterday it had been empty, but today...

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something white on the wall above her, it was a tattered piece of paper that had been nailed haphazardly. she stood and squinted at the words in the dim light. It was a calendar, and each day had been marked off with what looked like a cigarette burn. Except for one, August 31. That was yesterday, and today was September 1st, she would be leaving for Hogwarts in a few hours.

Her stomach clenched as she read the calendar's year, 1977. No, that was wrong, it was 1997. September 1st, 1997...

It couldn't possibly mean that she had traveled back in time? But then, it would explain a lot of things.

A rustle from the bed on the other side of the room jolted her thoughts and body. Her heart was racing, she wasn't alone.  
She wrung her hands nervously, it was probably just Kreacher, or more likely Buckbeak, it was still his room, it was still 1997, and she had not traveled back in time. This thought gave her comfort and the courage to stride boldly over to the bedside.

It definitely wasn't Buckbeak, as the sheet covered lump was far too small, it had to be Kreacher then.

Hermione whipped off the bed sheet, stared wide-eyed at the figure for ten solid seconds before she let out a blood curdling scream. The boy squinted his eyes open, and quickly shut them. He groaned, rolled over on his back, and fell back asleep.

Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth and staggered backwards. She stumbled and fell hard to the floor.

"I have got to be dreaming, this is a nightmare, just a nightmare." She muttered breathlessly. She heard footsteps outside the door and instinct told her to hide-fast. She scrambled under the bed and pulled the bed skirt down concealing her completely. She waited tensely for seconds in silence, the only sound was of her muffled, panicked breathing.

The voice that spoke came from outside the room, it was deep and groggy with sleep, "Mum, I can't find my tie."

"Now, Regulus, Kreacher left five of them on your dresser. " A woman's high voice answered back.

"I don't want to go in there, he's in there, I want my room back." The boy called Regulus groaned. Hermione jumped as the door shuddered loudly from having been kicked.

The woman sighed, "I know dear, I know, but your brother-"

But she was cut off, "Mum, it's not working, he's not going to change. Bringing him back was a mistake," Regulus cut in sounding angry and not at all sleepy.

There was silence for a moment and then the woman's voice answered coldly, "Don't you think I know that! I know it hasn't been working, but I had to try, we had to! Do you know how bad it looks to the others? Do you think the Malfoys had any bloodtraitors in their lineage? Of course not, and not just them of course, the other purebloods are starting to talk. The Dark Lord may not accept you, because of your fool of a brother," She paused a slight quiver in her voice, "I always wanted things to be different, your father and I raised the both of you in our ways, we wanted the both of you to bring respect to the name Black, I don't know where we went wrong..."

"Sirius betrayed us, it's not your fault. The minute he got to Hogwarts he started hanging out with that Potter." Regulus said almost comfortingly.

"I suppose he's turned his back on the Black family for good then." The woman answered, "Another smudge on the family name, oh if only Orion knew, what would he say?!" She sighed, "At least I still have you, Reggy, I'm so proud, I know your father would be too, bless him."

"Thanks, Mum." Regulus said quietly.

The woman sniffed before saying thickly, "Go get your ties, but don't wake him, I don't think I can deal with him this morning."

"I don't think I could either." Regulus muttered as the woman's footsteps retreated down the hall.

Hermione held her breath as she heard the doorknob turn, she knew it would be catastrophic if she was found and so she stayed hidden and silent.

The thin strip of light, barely an inch wide, that spanned between floor and bedskirt was her only source, and it barely illuminated the smooth glistening mass of green fabric a foot from her head. Her stomach dropped. The footsteps had stopped at the dresser and as she heard drawers being pulled open, she reached carefully for the green bundle. Her hand knocked into something hard and rough, she squinted and realized it was a leather shoe. She grasped the silk mass confirming to her horror that it was a tie, a Slytherin school tie.

The floorboards creaked as she heard Regulus creep to the bed. Hermione desperately slipped her Hogwart's class ring off her finger and threw it as hard as she could out from under the bed. She was relieved when she heard it clink loudly against the opposite wall, and as it rolled across the hardwood floor, the footsteps stopped and went in the ring's direction.

Knowing the boy's back was turned she thrust the tie out. Regulus walked back to the bed, and Hermione watched as his fingers closed around the tie and lifted it up.

She breathed in relief when he retreated and the door clicked shut, leaving the room in sleepy silence.

Hermione's hip was beginning to ache from laying on it, but she ignored the pain, thinking only of the conversation she had just heard. The boy had been Regulus Black and he had been looking for his school tie. She snorted at the absurdity of it. Regulus Black didn't live in Grimmauld Place, he was dead, and this was not his room, it was Buckbeak's.

In 1997.

Her heart pounded her chest as everything fell into place and acceptance flooded over her. The glowing platter, the calendar, Mrs. Black and Regulus's callous conversation about Sirius, who was snoring now rather loudly two feet above her.

She had gone back in time. It was 1977, but how was this possible? She knew though, the moment the platter had started to act funny at exactly nine o clock, she subconsciously knew, the platter had been a timekey.

She had read about them back in sixth year, she knew that they behaved very similarly to a more common portkey. But there were exceptions, and she couldn't remember them. A timekey would take its holder at a prearranged time to any time in the past or future.

But how was she going to get back home? The time key was useless now, expired... A cold panic filled her stomach and her pounding heart only increased its speed.

She needed to get out of Grimmauld Place, that was the most important. She needed to get help from someone she knew in the future and in 1977, someone who wouldn't think she was crazy, someone who could fix her sticky situation, someone she could trust... And like a wand flaring at the spell, lumos, the name struck her, Dumbledore. The cold panic dissipated and was replaced by warm hope. Dumbledore always had the solutions to the impossible, he was the one who could get her home.

But she would need to get to Hogwarts unnoticed. She needed a plan. Today was the first day of school, when the Black family left she could sneak out, take the Knight Bus to King's Cross, and board the Hogwarts Express; it would take her right to Dumbledore.With an overall plan set she only had one problem to work out, getting out of Grimmauld Place unseen. Hermione wondered whether Mrs. Black would take Sirius when she and Regulus left, she doubted it though. So she'd have to wait until Sirius was gone, then she'd sneak out and hope that Kreacher would be off in another part of the house. It was still early, probably only seven a.m., that gave her three hours until she'd have to go, and when she left, she'd have to be very careful of what she did and said. The slightest mistake and the past and future would be altered drastically.If she were to talk to anyone, she couldn't tell them her real name. She needed an alias. She chewed her lip, and thought. Her first name would be all right to use, maybe if she just changed her last name to... Baddeley. Hermione Baddeley would work fine, she wasn't planning on talking to anyone besides Dumbledore anyways.The sun had fully risen and the strip of light that traced the bed had widened. She carefully rolled on to her back and stretched out her hand. She felt something hard and dusty and she carefully slid it towards her. She turned over on her stomach and opened the cover. Magical Mysteries Volume II, read the title page, intrigued, she turned the page and became immersed in chapter one, Creatures: Secrets of the Centaurs.

* * *

It was well past nine when Hermione noticed that the rhythmic snoring above her had ceased. She silently closed her book and pressed herself against the far wall, as the bedsprings creaked and she knew that Sirius was awake. She heard him yawn loudly, before two feet lowered to the floor unsteadily. She glanced anxiously at the shoe, hoping beyond hope that Sirius wouldn't need it.

She listened as the drawers were pulled open and then slammed shut.

"Regulus!" The voice of a young man shouted, Hermione knew it was Sirius speaking, but it sounded so different from the hoarse one she knew back home... Hermione heard the young Sirius and grown and stomp across the room still shouting, "Regulus, What did you do with my ties!? Regulus!!"

From the foot of the bed, a low voice spoke up, "Kreacher wonders why Master Sirius speaks to no one but himself?"

Sirius snorted, "Isn't that a bit like calling the kettle black?" He shot back.

"Not at all, Master, it's a bit more like calling the Black mad." And a hoarse laugh filled the room.

"Shut up, ha ha, aren't you funny. Why are you in here?" Sirius barked.

"My Mistress has left Kreacher a message to give to her blood traitorous son, that's what Kreacher was told before Master and Mistress left, without you." Kreacher added in, what for him, must have been cheerful tone.

"I didn't think they'd bother with me today, not that it matters, mind you." Sirius said hotly.

"Mistress also asks that you leave the Black House and never dare darken the doorstep again." Kreacher added, sounding as if Christmas had come three months early."Lovely." Sirius answered sarcastically, "And I have a message for you Kreacher, GET THE HELL OUT!!" There was a scuffle, a cry from Kreacher, which sounded like he had just been thrown down the stairs, and then the bedroom door was slammed shut.Hermione held her breath, she knew Sirius had been shunned by his family, but to actually witness the cruelty he had to endure, it was almost unbearable."Fine. Fine then." Sirius was muttering furiously, as he pounded across the room. Hermione jumped when she heard glass crash to the floor and shatter."Around here somewhere..." Sirius muttered, "Accio shoe."To Hermione's relief she watched the leather shoe zip out from under the bedskirt and disappear. Again the door was thrown open and slammed shut, but this time silence lay heavy over the room, even after Hermione waited on the floor listening for half an hour.She quietly pulled her self to the edge of the bed and peaked out from under it. The room was indeed empty. She rolled out and got to her feet, wincing as her hip ached with a dull pain. She checked her watch, it was 9:47, that gave her little over an hour until the Hogwarts Express left, she couldn't waste any more time.She crossed the room, pulling the clumps of dust from her hair. She turned the doorknob slowly, and opened it a crack; the hall was empty.Silently, she slipped out, shutting the door carefully behind her. She crept low along the wall glancing behind her, ready to run for it at any moment. She took a deep breath before turning the corner onto the landing, there was no one on the stairs, she just might make it out of the house. She hurried down the stairs, wincing at every slight creak they omitted. She thought she was home free as she ran along the front entrance hall, until a voice jolted her, and she tripped knocking over the familiar troll leg umbrella stand. She clambered to her feet and her stomach dropped like frozen iron. The portrait of Mrs. Black was staring avidly at her."What are you doing in my house." Her voice was unusually calm and cold.Hermione gazed speechless at the young and beautiful Mrs. Black; her long wavy black hair framed her oval face and created a dazzling contrast with her fair and smooth skin, though a faint pink tint was evident in her cheeks. Her lips were full and colored carefully the deepest red. But her eyes were her most fascinating features, they were a striking midnight blue, and unlike most blue eyes, they seemed to have a dark sheen to them, almost like Hagrid's, but yet very different..."I asked you what are you doing in my house!" Mrs. Black demanded, her voice rising drastically.Hermione thought quickly for an excuse, an explanation, but when none came, Mrs. Black turned into the woman Hermione knew in 1997..."KREACHER!" Mrs. Black shrieked, her eyes flashing, "Come here NOW! INTRUDER BE GONE FROM THIS PLACE, MY HOME! HOW DARE YOU TRESPASS AS YOU PLEASE!"

"Please," Hermione pleaded weakly, "I was just leaving!"

"KREACHER, Come fast! There is a thief among us!" Mrs. Black still screamed, ignoring Hermione.

"I'm not a thief!" Hermione shouted back.

Mrs. Black hissed, "A spy. No doubt, Sirius's doing, he will pay though. AND, YOU, A SPY, TARNISHING THE SECRETS OF THE NOBLE BLACK FAMILY, OH HOW YOU DARE!!!"

"You don't understand!"

But the sounds of something clambering down the stairs was Hermione's signal to leave, she yanked the front door open and dashed out into the sunlight, heaving the door shut on Mrs. Black's shrieks of rage and Kreacher's face.

Hermione sprinted across the front lawn and to the sidewalk, she didn't stop until Grimmauld Place was out of sight and far behind her. Panting heavily she pulled her wand from her back pocket and waved it in the street.

There was a loud BANG and the familiar purple Knight Bus screeched to a halt on the street in front of her.

A short plump, man with a curly mop of orange hair stepped off, opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione pushed past him, shoving the silver into his hand, "Yes, I know, 'Welcome to the Knight Bus.' I need to get to King's Cross Station, it's an emergency." She said in one breath.

The man raised an orange eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders, looking a bit miffed. Hermione clambered on board, following the man, who indicated a mauve armchair for her to sit. Hermione perched nervously on it, dreading the ride and what she had just done.

"Right, Ernie, you heard the woman, it's an 'emergency,' meaning step on it." The man said with a hint of sarcasm.

Hermione glared at him before turning to the window and tightening her grip on her armrests.

How could she have forgotten about the portrait? Mrs. Black's words haunted her conscience, she had blamed Sirius for her presence in the house. Would this change anything? She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her forehead, this was not good, keeping the past undisturbed was going to be more difficult than she thought.The Knight Bus banged along the narrow cobblestone road before it clattered and reappeared on a windy dirt road surrounded by pines.  
Hermione having been thrown from her chair, pulled herself up and turned the chair back on its feet. She situated herself and grasped on tightly to the metal pole in front of her.

"So what's the big emergency?" The orange haired man asked.

"First day of school, I need to catch the Hogwarts Express before it leaves at eleven." Hermione said carefully.The mad nodded his head, "Cutting it a bit close, eh?" He asked glancing at his watch.

Hermione nodded dully, if only he knew...

The Bus swung wildly around a tight corner before it came to a sudden stop, knocking Hermione head over heels.

"Right, King's Cross Station, watch your step now," The man said genially, "And I'd hurry to your platform, time's against ya." He called as she stumbled off the Bus.

"I'll say." Hermione mumbled.

She regained her balance and sprinted through the doors of King's Cross and down the long boarding station, apologizing as she bumped and knocked into people.

She reached the barrier between nine and ten and ran through it relieved to see the shining maroon Hogwarts Express still in its station. A second later the whistle sounded and the train began to roll slowly away.

She dashed to the edge of the platform and ran alongside the steam engine, looking for something she could hold and jump on to. Her chance came when a window slid open and a girl leaned out from one of the compartments and called, "Hey! Listen, wait for the last cart, there's a platform you can jump on to!"

Hermione nodded and glanced behind her, the end of the train was coming up, and a handrail stuck out, if she could just reach it. She stretched out her hand and grasped on, Hermione wrapped her right arm around it and pulled herself up. She swung her legs over the railing and fell clumsily onto a small platform off the back of the train. She sat up panting and watched as the platform grew smaller and smaller, until the track curved and it was lost from sight.

The door behind her opened and the girl from the window stepped out, "Good, you made it," The girl said smiling, she bent down and helped Hermione up, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, thanks." Hermione replied while trying to catch her breath.

"Come on, I'll help you find a seat." The girl offered, "I'm Lily Evans by the way."

Hermione stumbled over the doorstep at this. The girl standing in front of her was Harry's mother. Even if she hadn't said her name, she could see it, as slight as it was. Lily had beautiful auburn hair that fell down her back in careful waves. Her green eyes were so much like Harry's, they flickered with light, and when she looked into them she was sure she had seen a shadow of him, but only for a moment.  
"I'm Hermione... Hermione Baddeley." She squeaked, trying out her new name.

"Nice to meet you." Lily said warmly as she shut the door and led her down the train corridor, "You're new this year right?" She asked."Well, yeah this year I am." Which was true, Hermione thought."It's your first time on the Hogwarts Express then, well, usually we have the students board through those," she nodded at the sliding doors and laughed, "Sorry, I didn't really think it would be hard getting on through the back, James and Sirius have been doing it every year since their second, they're my friends." She explained.Hermione laughed, "Makes for an exciting start to the school year I suppose."

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes, "They're such troublemakers, no doubt you'll see them soon, pulling another prank, always looking for trouble. They call themselves the Marauders, but don't get me wrong, they're all really nice." Lily added quickly.

Of course Hermione knew who the Marauders were, it was true they were trouble makers, and she was learning it was true that Lily Evans was very kind as well."They sound like my friends, except trouble usually finds them." Hermione replied thinking of Harry, Fred, and George.Lily grinned as she slid back a compartment door Three students were sitting inside at their ease. "What are you doing in here?" She demanded in an authoritative voice, "This compartment is for older students, Smith, I know for a fact you're a second year."

"Aww, you're just upset because you didn't find James in here." The boy called Smith retorted. The other children started giggling when Smith made kissing faces.

Hermione couldn't help but grin at this, though she kept it hidden as Lily turned beet red."Get out now, you three!" She ordered.The three second years ran out of the compartment giggling while Smith led the group in an enthusiastic song of "James and Lillyyy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-I-N-G...""You spelt 'kissing' wrong!" Lily muttered, still blushing furiously.Lily stepped inside the now vacant compartment just before the response of, "Well you would know." was heard, and Hermione followed and shut the door.Lily flopped down on the seat, "I'm supposed to be Head Girl this year. You know, make sure that the students stay out of trouble." Lily explained, assuming Hermione didn't know, "But do you think they listen to me? Of course not."Hermione smiled bracingly. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, is your friend James the same one those kids were talking about?" Hermione was positive that it was, but she wanted to her it from Lily herself. Maybe if, no. _When_ she got back home she could tell Harry all about the conversation she had had with his mother, she could tell him how nice and kind she was, maybe that would bring some kind of comfort to him...Lily's face flared pink again, "Yeah, we're more than friends now. We started going out a couple weeks ago."Hermione smiled and nodded."Oh! speaking of which, he's Head Boy this year, and we have to take care of the students on the train." Lily frowned, "Do you know anyone on the train that you could sit with?"Hermione bit her lip, she knew some of them in the future... "No, I don't.""I'm sorry, I don't want to leave you by yourself, you're new and all, I know how it is." Lily said apologetically.Hermione shook her head, "Don't worry about me, I was thinking of having a nap anyways."Lily nodded, "All right, well how about if I stop by later, I can explain the school and everything you'll need to know about Hogwarts.""Are you sure?" Hermione asked, "I mean I'm sure you'd rather sit with your friends..." As nice as Lily was, Hermione knew that she couldn't become friends or even acquaintances to anyone-even having a simple conversation, because when she left, people would wonder why she had transferred to Hogwarts and then left all in one day."It's fine, besides, it's kind of my job to welcome the new students that we get, though we never usually get transfers," Lily explained. She got up and walked to the door, "I'll see you later then."

Hermione smiled feebly as she left the compartment. She didn't want to be alone right now, though she knew she couldn't really talk to anyone on board. Seeing and talking to Harry's mother had shaken her greatly, it was as if she had been talking to a ghost, someone who didn't really exist...

The train ride that she had come to associate with happy memories now felt penetrated by an eeriness only perceivable to her. As if she had been left in the compartment with an invisible dementor... Only a few hours ago she had witnessed Sirius's expulsion from his own home, if he could call it that, the way he was treated, it reminded her of what Harry had told her of his life at four Privet Drive. It was hard to believe, but she missed Harry and Ron already, she had never ridden the Hogwarts Express without them with her, ever.

Hermione stretched her legs over the seat and tucked her arm under her head. Something was nagging at her in the back of her mind, yet she was too tired to think of what it was. Her eyes drifted closed, and dreamt of her home in 1997...

The light was blocked out, and Hermione rolled over wondering why through a sleepy haze. A deep voice broke out through the silence, "Sleep well?"

Hermione creaked her eyes open, and let out a shriek of happiness as her eyes focused on the black, messy hair, round glasses, and the grin she knew only too well...

* * *

A/N: phew! you have no idea how long it took me to write this chapter, so hopefully it came out pretty good :) well thanks again to my wonderful reviewers, (ilu guys!) I hope you liked it, I was hoping to get Hermione off the train in this chapter but, ehh, it just didn't work out, so next chapter she'll get to Hogwarts and learn more about her "predicament." Until then, happy reading :)

-:- Mikairi -:- 


	4. Living Memories

**My Definition of Love**

Chapter 4... Living Memories

By: Mikairi

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world that JKR has amazingly created... Harry Potter, of course, belongs solely to her and this story is nonprofit.

The Black Market, anyone? :D lol I couldn't resist...

* * *

"James Potter!" A voice hissed out.

"What?" The boy asked, feigning innocence.

Hermione sat up, trying to focus more clearly on her surroundings. Her stomach dropped as she recognized Lily's soft voice and red hair. For one comforting moment she had thought that perhaps she had fallen asleep in her room at Grimmauld Place and that she had seen Harry grinning over her, trying to wake her. But no it was James, Harry's father. Although it was such an easy mistake to think James was Harry, the resemblance was uncanny, but Hermione noticed some differences that set them apart. For one, James's eyes were deep brown, and he did not have a scar of any sort on his forehead, and he had a habitual tendency to rumple up his hair under Lily's piercing gaze. Even with the glasses Hermione thought he was quite handsome, just like his son. Hermione faked a sleepy yawn to disguise her disappointed and frustrated tears.

"I'm sorry for my boyfriend's rudeness." Lily said to Hermione, her gaze still locked on James. "Tact doesn't seem to run in his family."

Hermione's lower lip began to tremble ever so slightly, her throat burned as did her eyes. No... This was all so wrong-why, why, were Harry's parents standing before her, only seventeen years old? Before she had fallen asleep, it had felt too unreal to completely comprehend. Now that she knew that she was truly awake and that this was truly reality, maybe not hers, but it was reality, she felt the antagonizing wave of hysteria that was beginning to take hold of her, quickening her breath and closing her throat. She had always had the weakness of panicking in difficult and dangerous situations, though in the last few years she had improved greatly. Hermione was very clever and when her mind was fairly clear of fear, for you could never really rid of all of it, she was a force to be reckoned with. But now, everything felt so unreal her brain felt blank and misty, no brilliant plans manifested in her mind, no quick explanations, no faked smile or forced calm as she met James Potter for the first time.

Not that they noticed her silent break down, they were still bickering, and not looking at her. Hermione realized that she had completely tuned out what they were saying.

"But Lily, darling, I'm Head Boy and it's my job to welcome the new transfer student." James replied, his eyes shining and a smirk playing at his lips.

Lily rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling, "You're such a git.

James wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, "I know, but at least I'm a damn good looking one."

Lily pushed him away playfully and turned her attention back to Hermione, who was yawning hugely again.

"Sorry about waking you." James said to Hermione. Hermione only nodded numbly at his apology. She needed to leave, she didn't belong in this compartment, on this train, in this time. And yet here she was.

She averted their eyes as she got to her shaking feet. For a moment she wasn't sure if her knees would give or not, she begged they wouldn't. She couldn't be trapped in a compartment with two ghostly memories.

She shoved the door aside and bolted down the corridors, allowing hot tears to stream down her cheeks.

"Hey! Wait!" Hermione heard someone call out from behind her. But she didn't stop. Where could she go now? She just wanted to vanish off this train...

If only she could've apparated from the Black House to Hogsmeade, damn those wards, she thought, and those same kind of wards stopped her now from apparating.

She was now facing the door that led to the small platform off the back of the train. Surely they wouldn't try to find her? She noticed a narrow door just to her left, she slid it back and stepped inside. It was a very small compartment that only held one cushioned bench. Although it had a large window like the other compartments, there were mops and brooms hanging from the walls, this was an extra compartment, used for storage, she realized, no one would come looking for her in here. She flopped down on the dusty and tattered cushions and watched as the drizzle outside steadily fell, until it was torrential, and the window fogged over.

Hermione felt herself beginning to relax, she needed to keep her wits about her. She had time traveled before, just not quite in this way. Even if Dumbledore couldn't send her back, the Ministry would probably be able to, she thought. She remembered the Time Room in the Department of Mysteries, surely a matter of traveling twenty years in the future was not too much of a problem?

She pulled her photo album out and turned the pages. Being alone, on the Hogwarts Express and watching the familiar greenish blur of the trees passing, with memories of her friends almost made her feel at home.

* * *

When night fell and she could no longer make out Ron and Harry's grinning faces, she tucked the album safely away in her pocket. She stood and slowly pushed the door aside, she was hungry, perhaps the food trolley was nearby? The halls were dark and empty save for two dark shadows who were talking in hushed tones, well, except for one.

"Best bloody prank on the planet, where the hell is James!" The voice exclaimed.

Hermione slid the door until it was open only a crack. The shadow that was speaking so animatedly was Sirius Black. She recognized his voice right away, although now it sounded light and mirthful, not bitter and heartless as she had heard it this morning.

The slightly shorter silhouette shook his head, "Sirius, what did you have to drink to think up something like that?" The voice was vaguely familiar, it was a boy's voice, only a little softer than Sirius's.

The two stepped into a pool of light that came from a gently burning candle and Hermione was able to see Sirius for the first time. She had to clap a hand over her mouth, Sirius was no more than seventeen. He looked so different now, his black hair fell into his storm gray eyes, which were so different. They had a light behind them, it seemed, like an eclipse, full of life. They did not look sunken or dead. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Sirius was very handsome. Well, he used to be very handsome, she corrected herself.

Sirius stopped and put his arm over the other silhouette's shoulder, as would a father to a son, "Moony, old boy, the beauty is it was my own sheer stroke of brilliance that thought 'this one up.' I had no one's influence, nor was I under the influence as you seem so keen to think."

Hermione's eye's widened, Moony... that was Lupin's old school nick name. Hermione watched the silhouette step into the light, to reveal a much younger version of Remus Lupin. He stood his arms crossed over his chest, a dubious look aimed at Sirius. His light brown hair was not tainted with gray, but with honey highlights, the same color of his warm eyes. His face held no creases and his skin was smooth with youth, albeit a little pale, but still very handsome as well.

Remus laughed and Hermione smiled, his eyes seemed glow and his laughter was light and uplifting. In her time Lupin rarely laughed, he hadn't any reason to...

"Well, Padfoot, I must admit, you've astounded me again with your 'uninfluenced brilliance,' although..."

Hermione could see the frown developing on his face.

"Although what?" Sirius asked slowly.

"You're-we're, not really going to go through with it, right?"

To Hermione, it sounded as if Lupin was asking a question he already knew the answer to.

Sirius snorted, "'Course we are, don't you think they deserve it?" He grinned, "Remus, I thought you were all for inter-house unity? Now what's wrong with sending a few hundred gifts to our fellow classmates during the Christmas season? Just imagine the looks on their faces..."

Hermione watched as a wicked grin spread over Sirius's partially illuminated face.

"But it's going to cost us, and it'll take a few dozen trips to Hogsmeade to get everything..."

"Exactly. It's too expensive to buy so many dung bombs." Remus interjected.

"Well, we could always make some from scratch..." Sirius replied thoughtfully.

Remus made a face, "I'm sorry to say, but you'll be on your own with that one."

Sirius laughed, "Joking, Moony, only joking, I've got a better ideas, than that. We'll just reopen our business and make a few galleons..."

Sirius extracted a long sheet of parchment from his pocket.

"God help us." Remus muttered as he ran a hand over his face.

"Moony, you worry too much." Sirius replied as he skimmed over the page, "We'll have to tell Prongs and Wormtail of course, no doubt they'll approve." Sirius rolled up the piece of paper tucked it in his pocket and then unfolded another familiar one; the Marauder's Map. "Ah, of course, he's with Lily, and aren't their dots rather close together?" Remus looked at the map, "They said they had Head Duties."

"Of course." Sirius answered still grinning. He folded the map away, "The Black Market is officially reopened for business." He announced into the deserted hallway. "You know, I don't know why you're so worried, I mean sure we got into a few spots of trouble last year, but do you remember how much we made? James had enough to buy a bloody, brand new broomstick."

"Yeah, I kno-"

"Whoaa!" Sirius exclaimed as the train turned so sharply the sound of crashing trunks from the compartments broke the steady quiet.

Hermione was thrust to the right, the door slammed open, and she toppled into the corridor, effectively knocking Remus and Sirius into a great tangled pile on the floor.

"What the bloody hell?!"

"Oww."

"Sorry, Moony."

"No, that wasn't me."

Hermione pushed herself off the floor with help from Lupin. Perfect, she thought. She muttered an apology, refusing to look at either of them. She couldn't let them see her face, otherwise they'd remember her in the future, and who knew what that might change...

Through her curtain of curls Hermione caught the baffled look Sirius and Remus exchanged, probably at her odd behavior. But it didn't matter at all, she needed to stay silent and out of sight. Why had she been listening to their conversation? She was too curious for her own good.

"Are you all right?" Remus asked uncertainly.

Hermione nodded still staring at the floor.

"Did you happen to hear-" Sirius began, but Remus cut him off by stepping on his foot.

Hermione reached down for her photo album, straightened up, and hurried down the hall again. She heard Sirius's faint voice as she reached the door to the next car, "That was weird, ever seen her before? She new?"

But she shut the door and wiped her eyes.

* * *

Hermione hid in the girl's lavatory until she felt the train stop, and she knew she had made it to Hogwarts. She waited until the bustling hallways became silent again before she slipped off into Hogsmeade Station.

And there high up on the mountain, was Hogwarts Castle, it's windows glowing in welcome through the rain. She knew she would be home soon.

She looked towards the road and her heart sank, all the carriages were gone, she would have to walk.

Her feet sank deep into the muddy road and the rain chilled and drenched her. It felt like a half hour had passed by the time she reached the castle's towering doors. Relieved she pushed through them and into the warmth and glow of the Entrance Hall.

It was empty as she suspected, everyone was at the feast, but she stood, dripping, enjoying the feeling of how at home she felt even if it was twenty years younger than she knew it. There was the sound of applause and then the sound of cutlery on plates and she knew that Dumbledore's speech was over, the smell of food quickly filled the Entrance Hall and her stomach growled.

She walked to the doors and pushed through entering the Great Hall that was filled with students, all eating, talking, or laughing. Only a few noticed her as she walked to the Head table, most of the students were too preoccupied.

Dumbledore watched as she approached, he made eye contact with her and Hermione concentrated on her situation, willing him to understand. The moment passed and he smiled at her, blue eyes twinkling.

"Welcome, Miss Granger." He said quietly, "Would you please come to my office after dinner and we can discuss everything there, but why don't you eat first." Dumbledore pulled a golden chair from thin air with his wand and set it beside his own. "Please have a seat."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you very much, sir." She said gratefully.

"If I may suggest, the roast ham is excellent." Dumbledore said while passing her the dish.

Hermione ate two servings of it, her worry finally fading away into nothingness.

* * *

Hermione sat in a chair across from Dumbledore. The story Dumbledore had told the school was that she was Hermione Baddeley, a foreign exchange student from the United States, and she was staying at Hogwarts for a while to see if she liked it better than Beuxbatons. She had a cover story that explained who she was and where she came from, but to many of the students, she was still an intriguing mystery.

Dumbledore sighed, "I fear you might be here in this time longer than you expected."

Hermione sat rigid staring at the floor, "How long?"

Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair, "Not extremely long, but you will miss much of your seventh year in your own time. If the spell is created correctly, I should say you will be able to leave sometime in the spring."

Hermione snapped her head up, "Professor, are you sure? I mean isn't there any other way... sooner?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Do you understand how you came to be in this time?"

Hermione shook her head, "A timekey?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "It's very peculiar, but you must know that it was intentional, someone wanted someone to travel to this time. Perhaps it was not meant for you, but for another."

Hermione frowned, who would want her to go back to 1977? Or anyone else for that matter...

"You are correct, the platter you held at exactly nine o clock in 1997 on the night of August the thirty-first, was a timekey. The laws that apply to it, are that if one is to turn an object into a timekey that object has to exist in the present and the past that they are traveling to."

"The platter?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "It exists now, and in 1997, and you'll need it to get back home."

Hermione covered her face with her hands, "I left the platter in Sirius's room." She said miserably, "I don't have it, Professor."

"Naturally, it will need to be retrieved, but not now, there will be plenty of time later, believe it or not." Dumbledore said, smiling mysteriously, "But for now, I think all you need to worry about is your new life here, would you like to continue your classes?"

"Yes, sir." Hermione answered.

"Were you to be in all advanced courses for your seventh year?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes."

"Well, done, Miss... Baddeley, I assume you would like to remain in Gryffindor House then?"

Hermione nodded.

"Miss Baddeley, you know how serious your actions will be in this time, you cannot reveal the future to anyone, otherwise the world that you know in 1997 will be unidentifiable when you return. But I understand that you know about the rules of time travel?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Very well, then, good night, Miss Granger and good luck."

* * *

Hermione stood outside the Gryffindor portrait hole, cursing her luck. The Fat Lady would not let her in as she didn't have the new password.

"Please, I'm really tired, just let me in." Hermione pleaded.

But the Fat Lady stared down at her, "No password, no entry."

Hermione could've screamed out in frustration, but she knew she would get in trouble by Filch, and that threat kept her silent.

Her legs were covered in a thick coating of caked and damp mud, but the showers were locked behind the Portrait Hole, as was her bed and dry clothes. She thought of her options, which were now few to nothing. She wandered over to the window and stared at out at the now calm lake. The sky reflected in the still water, the clouds had broken up and splashes of diamond sky flickered on the lake's surface.

Hermione pushed the window open, it was a warm night, but the lake water would be cold from the storm... She sighed, what other choice did she have? She had been waiting outside Gryffindor Tower for an hour now and there was no sight of anyone that could let her in.

She snuck down the staircase and through a hidden passage behind a tapestry. Hermione knew the castle well, she had studied the Marauder's Map over the years for the times she, Harry, and Ron all snuck out. She climbed down three floors by use of a bronze ladder and she came out of a hidden door into the Entrance Hall.

Instead of using the front door, Hermione lifted up the gray flagstone against the wall, that revealed a tunnel that went down and under the castle and up outside. She groaned, the bottom of the tunnel was filled in with rain water. She replaced the flagstone and looked at the door. How much noise would she make if she tried to open it? Was it worth the risk? She took a hesitant step towards it and slid the heavy wooden lock back. She pulled at the handle and sighed with relief as the door eased open silently, she slipped outside and shut it.

She stumbled down the slippery wet lawns to the lake. The half moon supplied her with enough light to see her way, and at the same time, it wasn't bright enough to reveal her moving form to any eyes in Hogwarts. She chose a secluded area, it was surrounded by large overgrown bushes, it would be just enough to hide her from the castle's view, if she didn't go too far out in the lake.

She knew this part of the lake well, in her sixth year, she and Ginny had discovered it, and had gone swimming there during the spring. Often, she found it was the best place to a have a private conversation, as no one would dare get so close to the Forbidden Forest. A stream leading off that part of the lake flowed three feet deep into the forest, it wound its way until it disappeared into the misty trees, on more than one occasion it gave her the creeps.

But she came here to take a bath, to relax, and to clear her mind. The day had been a rollercoaster of emotions, and she found that she just wanted to forget it all. She knelt down by the water and pulled her photo album out of her pocket, it was dry, amazingly, and in fine condition considering the abuse it had been put through. Hermione pulled out her wand and created an enchanted fire, one that burned hot, but created no light and smoke, it was a specialty of hers. She placed the album on a rock and removed her sneakers and socks.

She slipped into the cool water, still wearing all her clothes, and dipped under. She rubbed the mud free off her arms and legs. Once underwater, she peeled off the remainder of her clothes, aimed her wand at them, and muttered, "scourgify." She rinsed them in the water, resurfaced, swam as quietly as she could to shore and laid them on a rock. She quickly dried them with her wand before going back. After using the scourgify charm on herself, she floated on the surface of the water, staring at the sky, thinking.

She would be in 1977 until at least spring, or so Dumbledore said. What would Harry and Ron think, would they know? Did they wake up and wonder what had happened to her in the night? No, they hadn't because it hadn't happened yet. In fact, she rationalized, it wouldn't happen for another twenty years or so. Complicated thing, time travel.

She stayed in until she felt the chill of the water and her teeth began to chatter. She swam back to the shore and dried herself with the use of her wand. She had just buttoned up her robe when a light caught her eye. A green flame, it was deep into the forest, a firefly perhaps? But she had a feeling that it wasn't something as innocent as a night bug. Curiousity getting the better of her, again, she tucked her photo album into her pocket, muttered "lumos" and set off along the stream, following the green light.

She was careful not to tread on any sticks, she tried to remain as quiet as possible, though she fought against the underbrush that snagged at her hair and robes. The light glowed brighter and brighter the more she walked, deeper into the forest, where the moon's light grew dimmer and the trees denser. She could see the shadows of three people and hear the murmurs of their voices. She crept closer, until she could understand what they were saying, she dropped to her knees and ducked behind a tree, listening.

"Look, if you're just going to make things more complicated then just forget it." A woman's harsh sneering voice snapped.

Hermione knew it from somewhere...

"I see." A girl's high voice replied, it had a certain power to it and at the same time was gentle yet, cold? This voice was unfamiliar. "Perhaps you'd like to do it yourself, here, see how complicated things get without me."

The ground thudded as something solid was tossed onto it. There was silence for a solid minute, then a silvery laugh broke it. "Exactly. You need me, so it'd be smart not to play little mind games, otherwise I'll just leave and you two will be screwed." The girl's voice replied in a pleased tone.

"I think you'd be the 'screwed one,' Isis, if you refuse to do it. But, if you do what we ask, you can have whatever you like." A man's drawling voice answered.

"Is that so?" The girl Isis replied, "I only want one thing. No material possessions or powers or whatever you have, would make me more happy or as willing to do it, as this one thing."

"And what could that possibly be?" The sneering woman asked.

"Allow me to kill the half beast, and keep the pelt, and I'll do it."

There was the sound of rushed whispering.

"You may kill him, but not until we tell you to do so." The drawling voice answered after five minutes, "He might yet be of importance, "Do we have a deal?"

"I believe we just might." Isis replied.

"Now onto other matters, Isis, I suggest you have a seat this might take a while..."

But Hermione was already on her feet and sprinting through the trees. She didn't stop, even after she broke through the tree line, or when she reached the castle door. She didn't stop running until she was forced to stop, by an invisible barrier, that cried out as she fell to the stone floor.

* * *

A/N: AHH, a cliffie, what a horrible one, too... lol well would you believe me if I told you I wrote this all in one day?! I woke up at 6 am and started at 9 am, it's about 6:30 pm now and I still need to post it... well what do you think? Too much info for one day? Perhaps... lol... well, until next time hope you liked it! :)

(finished posting at about 8pm :P)

Review. ;)  
  
-:- Mikairi -:- 


End file.
